Zawertyip's Power Antenna
''Zawertyip's Power Antinna ''is a game created by deceased Robloxian Zawertyip on April 8, 2012. It is a surviving 2012 Battle Baseplant. Creation Patrick Malloy, known on Roblox as Zaweryip, created his game when he had Outrageous Builders Club, and the game was a 2012 Battle Baseplant, with numerous inverted items. Before construction on this game had begun, Zawertyip used an empty baseplant, testing physics and stuff here. That game was mostly just structures, both stable and unstable, as Pat tested the conditions they would suffer and how they would react. The tests showed gravitational negativity towards the structures, and had ruined the baseplant. After that, the Power Antenna (Misspelled as Antinna) was built. Some tests and studies had occured here, primarily the gravitational pull vs the structures. The roof of the structures was destroyed, but he was able to rebuild. The construction process took 9 and a half hours to finish. Purpose The purpose of this game was for the Red Team to defend an antenna with Tesla Coils, and activate it, it will attack any players within it's radius. The Purpose of Blue Team was to destroy the Coil's before they were activated 2012 - 2013 Patrick had developed this game on April 8, 2012, making it Zawertyip's main game. The game originally was just the Brick Battle 2012 Base Plants, unexpectedly becoming one of the few surviving ones. The game was often packed, servers ranging up to 20 people. Wazxa12 often joined blue team, and close friends would be in the server. This was historically one of the few times Wazxa and Zawertyip battled face to face. The game had lost its popularity as Patrick decided to develop models for Wazxa12 in another game, which was his model making place. Most models would be used by David, using the Wazxa12 account. Eventually the game was closed from March to May 2013, and was reopened due to a fan's request for Zawertyip to reopen his prized achievement game. No one seemed to play this game after Patrick's retirement, and the game got absolutely no visitors at all, minus a few people brought into the game following Wazxa12 for tours and such. The game was last updated on October 2, 2012, and soon it was deemed a historic site, as Pat got tired of experimenting on this place. After that point on, the game was untouched and left to deteriorate on its own, due to the robloxIan updates. The Second Robloxian Battle happened here on May 24, 2012. 2014 - Present State After Zawertyip retired from Roblox, the game was left to it's own fate, and has been abandoned, with the exception of Wazxa12 bringing friends to this classic game. The game's in game gear has been broken and deactivated. No one plays this game anymore, naturally. The only reason it's still standing is probably because of Zawertyip's inactivity. Another reason why Pat hadn't deleted the game is probably because of nostalgia; this game had brought tons of joy to him throughout the years. His friends also loved this game, along with his brothers. A common thing happening here was Wazxa12 bringing friends into the game to be fought by Zawertyip, a great combatant with a ton of gear. Attempts at Selling Throughout 2013 and 2014, Patrick had wanted to sell his old game for 400 Robux, eventually lowering to price to 110 Robux and even for free. No sellers came forward, and as a result, the game is left abandoned and under constant disrepair. The game's state is a sad sight, seeing as "A place of joy, me and the neighborhood kids and the Malloy brothers always playing this, hard too look at it like this....all empty and everything..." quoted by Action James. Future The game has been abandoned and numerous attempts to sell it failed, as there were no bids, even after the game went up for free for 6 months. There was no plans for a purchase. Patrick never got to work on it, last updated on October 2, 2012. From that point on, the game had been a low priority, and according to Patrick, it was very disposable. With Patrick's death, the game is decomposing and is left dying in the harsh Robloxian environment, being ruined constantly by updates to Roblox. Trivia * This is one of the few surviving 2012 Battle Baseplant's considering Roblox discontinued them in 2013. This game can be played at https://www.roblox.com/games/76949453/zawertyips-power-antinna Category:Games